10 Galleons
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: Ginny and Ron made a bet whe they were younger. Will Ginny win, or is it Ron? Who knows? I do! So read and review so you can know too!
1. Chapter 1

"Please Percy! Please?" 6 year old Ginny Weasley asked her 12 year old brother Percy.

"Come on, Gin! I've told you about Harry Potter so many times I bet you know the story by heart!" Percy Weasley told his one and only sister.

"Percy," Her voices was as serious as a 6 year olds voice could be. "When you grow up what do you want to be?"

"I want to work at the Ministry, Gin."

"And I want to be Mrs. Harry Potter! And if I'm going to marry him I need to know about him!"

"Gin, listen. You may never meet Harry Potter. We don't know where he is."

"I will meet him! And if you won't tell me I'll go ask Ron! He's a better brother than you anyways!" She ran off to find her brother Ron. When she did he was in his room looking at a quidditch magazine.

"Ron, will _you _tell me about Harry Potter? Please?"

"Alright, Gin. On Harry Potter's first birthday his parents were attacked by a very evil man," Ron started. "We don't say his name. You-Know-Who, is what we call him. Well You-Know-Who found out that Harry Potter was one person that could kill him. So on Harry Potter's birthday, July 31st, he went to the Potter's house, he wasn't planning on killing Harry's parents but they got in his way. Harry's mum, as far as we know jumped in front of an unforgivable curse and saved her son. Now Harry Potter is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. He is scarred for life. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead. And rumour has it Harry Potter has You-Know-Who's powers. And that faithful night of July 31st Harry Potter saved us all. But we don't know if he's alive still or where he is. Some say he's living with muggles."

"Well, Ron, I'm going to marry Harry Potter."

"Sure you are, Gin. Let's make a bet, If you marry Harry Potter I'll give you 10 galleons (A/N: Is that how you spell it??). And if I win you give me 10 galleons. Oh and Gin you winning, that's about as likely as Fred or George being Head boy!" He laughed.

"I'll show you, Ron. Mark my words I have a very strong feeling that I WILL marry Harry Potter!"

_**13 years later**_

"Hey, Gin can I ask you something?" 20 year old Harry Potter asked 19 year old Ginny Weasley, as they were laying in their bed at their home, 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Of course, Harry. What's on your mind?" She replied.

"Well, Ron and I were talking and he said—"

"Harry you know right well not to believe everything Ron says!"

"No, Gin. He just said that when you were little you kept telling everyone you were going to marry me." Her face reddened.

"Well Harry, that's true. But look 13 years later and we're getting married in a week!" Ginny squealed.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE RON OWES ME 10 GALLEONS!" Ginny bellowed. Harry started laughing hysterically.

_**The End**___


	2. Chapter 2

Co. A/N: Hey I'm Piper aka Athena. I'm Kascity's BFF. She's vacationing in Paris and Italy for a few weeks you know visiting some old friend and foes. And only has her laptop which sadly doesn't have internet . She wanted to keep her stories updated so she ask ME! So….umm… Here's the 2nd chappy to 10 Galleons!

The next morning Ginny immediately flooed Ron. Her head showed up in Ron's fireplace.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!" She bellowed, her voice resembling Mrs. Weasley's tremendously.

"Gin?" He question why his sister's head was in his fireplace. "What do you want?"

"I want my 10 galleons!"

"Gin what are you talking—You mean that dumb bet that we made when we were little? That was dumb. Come on, Gin!"

"Ronald! You owe me 10 galleons! And I want them NOW!!"

"Fine, I'll give them to you tonight at The Burrow. Now please let me get some sleep!" With that Ron's face disappeared from the fireplace. Ginny made her way into the kitchen.

"Get your 10 galleons?"

"He's giving them to me at The Burrow tonight. But I had to yell at him to get him to agree to giving me them."

"I know I heard you. You're shameless, Ginny." When she didn't reply he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? You think I'm going to deny it?"

TBC!


	3. AN:

A/N: Hey I won't be updating in a while since I have to go to Idaho to visit family and I have a big Soccer Tournament in California so I'll be gone for about 5 weeks. Yes I know It's very long but I'll try to use a computer and update. Sine I just got a new laptop and it has internet on it I will probably update within the 5 weeks. Oh snabber doodles! Maybe it will be for a tid-bit longer than 5 weeks since I have to go to my brother T.J.'s wedding. UGHH he's getting married to this freak named Elise. She's just like Fleur but worse she calls my brother 'Timmy-Poo' It's horrid! And whenever he says something she doesn't like he **HAS TO **say sorry with a shopping spree! I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of her **KISSING** my brother's **BEST FRIEND** on 7/16/07!!


End file.
